Possibly
by 2Wolves
Summary: "If you don't mind. I would prefer if you didn't touch the lady so casually. You should let her go now." "Why should I?" "She's mine." Mira gasped slightly at his words. "And I don't like people touching the girl I love." just something i thought of on a whim, extremely cheesy, but hope you enjoy! :D


Freed and Mira Jane

**Hey everyone! I really like this couple, and I've wanted to write a story about them for a while. I just randomly thought of this idea while watching a show, so I'm not sure how good it'll be. Hope you enjoy it!**

Mira POV

Mira glanced up hesitantly from the glass she was washing, and glanced to the other side of the guild hall. From an average mage of Fairy tail's point of view, there wasn`t anything strange about her surroundings. Levy and Lucy were gushing over a book, while Gruiva was `casually` stalking Gray. Lisanna was sitting at the counter, going on about some mission she had just been on. Even though usually Mira would be happy to listen to her little sister, there was something else that was stealing her attention. To the side of the guild, Freed was sitting with Cana, flirting like nobody`s business. Both of them were slightly drunk, Cana drunk enough for the both of them, giving the stupidest pick-up lines Mira had ever heard.

"Mira-nee! Mira-nee!" Mira snapped her eyes to attention, looking back to her little sister, who gave her a quizzical look. "Are you even listening to me?"

Mira nodded reassuringly, though she had no idea what her sister had been saying. "Yup yup, that sounds awful Lisanna, I feel so bad for you!"

Lisanna raised an eyebrow. "Getting three free passes to the biggest spa around is awful?" Lisanna questioned.

"_Shoot_." Mira thought her cover blown.

"what`s bugging you anyway? You're not usually this distracted." Lisanna`s eyes scanned the guild, trying to discover what was bugging her sister. Mira froze, praying that Lisanna wouldn`t see it. Then Lisanna`s eyes rested on Cana and Freed. "Oh. That's it." Watching them for a moment, Lisanna shuddered at one of Cana`s quirky statements, before turning back to her sister. "its probably nothing to worry about, I mean, Freed always acts weird when he`s flirting, and Cana doesn`t mean anything by it of course. She's just playing around, they're not going to do anything." Lisanna tried to reassure her sister, but was unsure of what to say in this situation.

Mira bit the inside of her lip and looked away. Although she knew in her heart that neither of them had any attraction to each other; other than their friendship; seeing them so close still made her heart bang in pain. She had thought that the two of them were getting closer, especially after their fight during Laxus` attempt to take over Fairy tail. The two had talked often, Mira often helping him out when he was having his "Laxus with-drawl" moments, him helping Mira rediscover her magic abilities she thought had been lost to her. But even still, it felt hollow to Mira, because she knew it was nothing more than a mere reflection to what she had been hoping for.

"Hey Mira!" Mira looked up, to see Cana beckoning towards her. "Mind bringing me another beer?"

Lisanna glanced at her sister. "I can bring it if you want."

Mira shook her head. "No, it's alright." She turned, and grabbed one of the beers. Then, steeling her nerves, she walked over to the table, wincing inwardly, as she heard Cana speak.

"You`re always such a gentlemen Freed, it's a wonder you haven`t got a girlfriend yet."

Freed grinned at her, not noticing Mira`s presence. "I simply prefer not to give away my love so easily, if I`m going to charm a girl, it`ll only be my one and only."

Cana rolled her eyes, taking the beer from Mira. "Whatever, you're just making excuses."

"You wouldn`t happen to be upset that I haven`t asked you out yet, would you?" Freed asked with a smirk.

Cana winked at him. "Possibly." She turned to Mira. "What do you think Mira?"

Mira gave an innocent smile, struggling not to let her true feeling show. "Think about what?"

"Freed`s dating rules. Apparently he's not going to date anyone until he meets his one true love. That is, unless he dates Laxus before then."

Freed laughed lightly. "Though our relationship is close, it's not quit that close. Besides Laxus went off on a mission by himself a few days ago."

"Alone?" Cana asked. "I thought you`d be more upset that you're not with him."

Freed`s eye twitched, behind him, Bixlow shot up, shaking his head frantically, waving his arms around. "Whatever do you mean? Why would I be upset? Why would I be sad that Laxus doesn't need me?"

Both Cana and Mira made a face. "Oooookkk...?" Cana drawled.

Freed shook it off, lifting his drink to his lips. "Besides dear Cana, I don`t mean that I won`t date people, I simply won`t be the one asking."

Cana smirked. "Oh, so if an attractive girl asked you, you`d say yes?" Freed tilted his head considering, but nodded begrudgingly.

Just then, Cana did something she would immediately regret. Much to Mira`s growing horror, she turned to her, and before Cana had time to realize what she was saying, she quickly said. "Well there you go Mira! You`ve had a crush on him for this long, you're not going to get a better chance to confess your love for him then right now!" time froze in that sector of the guild. Even Lisanna, who had been watching from a distance, gasped in shock. Cana immediately put both hand to her mouth, as if attempting to put the words back in. Mira had frozen like a statue, dropping the cloth she had been holding.

Freed had sobered up, looking at Cana confused. "I`m sorry, what?" he turned to Mira. "What does she mean by that?"

Mira shuddered for a moment, refusing to meet his questioning gaze. "I...I`m sorry I have to go now." Not looking back, Mira made a b-line for the front door.

"Mira wait!" she heard Cana call at her, but she didn`t stop. As soon as the guild doors closed behind her, she ran away as fast as she could, ignoring the on looking stares she got, as she ran down to the river. She found a secluded patch of grass by the river, and immediately sat down, bringing her knees to her chest, trying to stop herself from shaking.

Mira sat there for a while, trying to calm herself down. Cana had known about Mira`s crush on Freed for years now. She had practically been head over heels for him since first sight, even though she had been in her whole (I will murder everything that moves) stage. At first, Cana had wanted to tell Freed immediately, and Mira had to threaten and pleaded with her not to. Even though Mira had always loved matching others together, when it came to Freed, she shrunk like an ant from an elephant. When they were younger, even the thought of sitting with him caused her to shiver all over. She was so afraid of messing up, and the thought of him ever finding out made her want to run and hide.

Mira heard someone walking towards her, and she glanced up slightly. She saw Cana walking towards her, biting her lip slightly, her faced still flushed from alcohol. "Hey, Mira, um." Cana bit her lip nervously. "Look, um, I`m, I`m sorry for what I said, ok? I...Drank a little too much, and um..." Cana gave an embarrassed scowl, unsure of what to say.

Mira sighed, knowing that it was not of her nature to hate anyone. "It's alright, I know you didn`t mean to say it, it was just the alcohol talking."

Cana put a hand behind her head. "That's not a good excuse though." She came over and sat down next to her. "I`ve always known you get nervous when it comes to him, and it was wrong to say something like that. I'm sorry."

Mira smiled gracefully. "I accept your apology, you're forgiven."

Cana smiled with relief. "And hey, he's probably to drunk to remember what I said anyway right?"

Mira`s face fell immediately. "Yeah. Sure."

Cana frowned, and came over to sit down next to her. "Dang, I shouldn`t have brought that one up huh?" Mira didn`t answer, Cana put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, it`ll be alright ok?"

"How do you know?" Mira said with a grumble. "You heard what he said, he doesn`t want to go out with anyone unless he likes them. If he liked me back, he would have said so by now. Now he`s never going to talk to me."

Cana blinked. "Whatever happened to the happy, go luck, everything's-going-to-be-alright Mira that we all know and love?"

Mira mumbled. "Died a few minutes ago. Her funeral will be at seven tonight."

Cana rolled her eyes. "Aw come on Mira, it's not that bad! So what if he finally knows? Now you don't have to worry about hiding it anymore right?"

Mira glanced at Cana. "Well if you think that it's no big deal, why don't you go and tell Laxus about your life long crush?"

Cana's face burned red. "I-I don't have a crush on Laxus! How often do I have to tell you?"

Mira rolled her eyes. "Right." Mira sighed, knowing it was pointless to try to explain it to Cana, there personalities were too different. "I'm going to go into town a bit. Maybe walking around for a little will help to clear my head."

Cana eyes her friend. "You sure you'll be ok?"

Mira nodded, but couldn't bring herself to speak. She walked away from Cana, and started walking through the town.

**Freed POV**

Freed starred down at the ground, a bottle of beer in his hand. He was still struggling to process what had happened almost an hour ago.

Lisanna eyed him worriedly. Bixlow walked over to her. "How is our grass haired gentlemen doing?"

Lisanna shook her head. "He hasn't moved yet. Think he's dead?" Bixlow put a hand to his chin, thinking, his little dolls moving to study Freed, who was as still as a statue.

Bixlow waved his hand in front of Freed's face, to no avail. Suddenly he looked up and yelled. "Hey look! Laxus is back!"

Suddenly, Freed snapped to attention, his head spinning around to scan the room. "What? Where!" immediately he realized he had been tricked, and turned to glare at his friend. "What was that for?" he asked with a growl.

Bixlow shrugged, smugly. "I was worried you had been looking into Evergreen's eyes recently. Just needed to check."

Lisanna sat forward. "You haven't moved in ages. Are you alright?"

Freed was silent for another moment. "Is what Cana said true?"

Lisanna blinked for a moment. "Huh?"

"About your sister." Freed clarified. "That she likes..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

Lisanna bit her lip for a moment. "Does it matter?"

"...Possibly." Freed answered quickly.

Bixlow studied his friend for a moment. "Lisanna mind leavening us alone for a second?" Lisanna looked up in surprise, but before she could say anything, Billow's dolls rushed over, and started shoving Lisanna in the direction of the bar.

Freed frowned. "That was unnecessary Bixlow."

Bixlow rolled his eyes, taking Lisanna's seat. "I figured you wouldn't want to talk to the girl's sister about this. And for some reason my babies seem to annoy you for some reason, (though I could never understand why) so I decided to give you a break." Bixlow tilted his head. "So what you thinking about?"

Freed was silent again. "I, I'm just not sure what to do now."

Bixlow raised an eyebrow, though no one would be able to tell. "What to do?"

"I mean, what's the protocol now?"

Bixlow sighed in annoyance. Whenever Freed was truly flustered, he would go into, what he and Ever had decided to call, "Sheldon mode" (Big Bang Theory Reference.) acting like a total social idiot, asking what a gentlemen was supposed to do every five seconds. "Dude, I've known you for years now. And I know how often you screw up. I'm telling you now; you are not getting another chance like this. Wait any longer and it's just gonna get worse."

Freed looked at him. "What I should do? What protocol is that?"

"Dude, there is no protocol; you know what you have to do." Freed gulped at his friends words. Of course he knew he just didn't have the courage to do it. "It's not like she's going to reject you." Bixlow added.

Freed studied his friends face, (or at least tried to.) finally he took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. He stood up abruptly, and started towards the guild door. As he reached them, Cana walked in, almost bumping into him.

"Freed!" she said in surprise.

Freed, not giving her time to speak, asked. "Have you seen Mira?"

Cana, giving a knowing smile, answered. "She told me she was going to walk around town for a bit." Freed nodded, rushing past her. "Go get her tiger!" Cana called after him.

Freed heard Bixlow comment something about him being way to green to be called a tiger. Freed walked through town at a rushed place, scanning everybody who walked him by. Suddenly, he saw her, her white hair sticking out like the first fall of snow. She was leaning against a stone wall, fixing the hem of her dress that had gotten dirty. He smiled, at the way she pursued her lips together in annoyance, that cute attempt at anger always bringing a smile to his lips. She hadn't noticed him yet, and Freed started making his way towards her, when he saw someone beat him to it, causing Freed to stop in his tracks

The man who walked up to Mira looked around Laxus' height, and pretty much the same build. He had brown scruffy hair, and a dark tunic to match. But his eyes were dark red, showing he had been drinking. "Well hello there." He said an obvious drawl to his words. "What is such a beauty doing standing out here all alone?"

Mira turned towards him, straightening immediately, her dress forgotten. She smiled sweetly, the way she always did. "Just taking a quick stop." She said quickly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be out here alone at night." He man took another step towards her, his face only inches away from hers. Freed's fist clenched around his sword, a strong feeling rising within his gut, (though he refused to admit it was jealously.) "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure I can keep you company."

Mira smiled apologetically. "Thank you, but I really must be going." She turned to walk away, but the man quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Why, you're not going to meet anyone, and it's getting late. Surely you don't want to be walking at this hour." To Mira's surprise, he jerked her towards him, securing her to him with an arm around her waist. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held her tightly. "There, isn't that comfortable?"

"If you don't mind." Freed spoke loudly, surprising both of them. They turned towards his voice; Mira looked startled to see him there. "I would prefer if you didn't touch the lady so casually. You should let her go now."

The man scowled at him, annoyed at having been interrupted. "Why should I?"

Then to Mira's surprise, Freed grabbed her arm, and with such strength, he pulled her away from the man, breaking his hold on her. Mira turned to thank Freed, but before she could, Freed pulled her towards him, pulling her into a fierce embrace, glaring at the other man over her head. "She's mine." Mira gasped slightly at his words. "And I don't like people touching the girl I love."

The man glared at Freed. "And what if I...?" but before he could finish his words, he froze. A strong magical aura engulfed Freed's being, his eyes started glowing purple and black, his hand moved to grab his sword hilt.

"Did I not make myself clear?"He asked, in a gentlemanly voice. The man gulped, then turned and ran away, as if he had seen a demon. Freed smiled at his victory, then froze, realizing the position he was in. He immediately let go of Mira, then took a step away from her, giving her a respectable berth of space. "s-sorry." He stammered, but he closed his mouth, unsure of what to say.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. "Did-did you mean that?" Mira spoke softly.

Freed blinked in surprise. "Mean what?"

"What you said, about the girl you love?" Mira questioned again.

Freed gulped. "Oh, that." He bit his lip nervously. "Um, possibly."

Not looking at him, Mira asked again. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Freed stopped for a moment. _"Come on Freed, you gotta tell her!"Bixlow encouraged. _

_Young Freed took a deep breath. "Fine! Here I go!" standing up, he walked towards where Mira was standing. But before he got there, Mira slammed her fist into a table, easily smashing it in two. Freed stood there in horror. _

_"Anyone upsets me is going to get crushed! Anyone says anything that I don't like is going to wish they got crushed, got it?" she yelled for the entire guild to hear. Freed immediately turned and walked back towards Bixlow. _

_"Chickened out?" Bixlow asked. Freed just nodded. "Can't blame ya. Don't want my partner to have crushed bones before the mission."_

Freed shuddered at the memory. "No reason." He said quickly. Freed frowned. "What about you? Is it true, what Cana said earlier?"

Mira didn't meet his gaze. "possibly." She replied.

Freed smiled. "Then this will possibly go well." Without warning, Freed grabbed her arm again, but this time, he pulled her lips against his. At first he was scared, that she would reject him, but he soon felt himself smiled against her lips, as she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like forever, the two separated both breathing heavily. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder, as he placed a hand on the back of her head. "That was possibly not horrible." She joked.

Freed rolled his eyes. "Then will you possibly be my girlfriend now?"

"I thought you didn't date?"

Mira could practically sense his smirk. "I only date the girl I love."

**Awww cuteness! I know it wasn't that good, I just thought of this story on a whim. To anyone who reads my other story, Remember, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was working on this. Hope you enjoyed it, reviews please, no flames! oh and I don't own Fairy tail! **


End file.
